Fists up, Coglione!
by ZakuroUta7
Summary: Extension one-shot of my story, 'Wait! Please don't go'. What happens to Romano after a little fight with Prussia at Germany's house? Find out! Warning, sexy Spamano goodies, lemon inside!


**A/N;** Hello everyone~ Well, this is my new one-shot, _Fists up, Coglione!_ and it's pretty much a continuation of what happened to Romano after he and Prussia got into a scruff at Ludwig's house (if you're confused, go read my fic _Wait! Please don't go_). I will be uploading an alternate version called, _Come towards me, Dummkopf!_ Which is based off of what happened to Prussia after the encounter. I decided to do these two since people were wondering what happened to them and I was thinking of doing some more Hetalia one shots anyways ^^ so enjoy.~

**Warning;** There is some violence, foul language (Romano and Prussia are in it… Must I say more?), and intense Spain X Romano smexing~ (Yes, Spain is seme). If that doesn't sound good to you then I suggest you click the back button right now and find something else to read ^^. This whole fic will be set all in _Normal POV_ (Point of View). And also! Human names WILL be used!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any part of _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ or _Hetalia: World Series_ (characters, plot, music, anything really) it all belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya san. Nor do I make money off of these fics (I just enjoy giving the characters sexy things to do with each other~).

* * *

-WHAM*

Romano felt his head whirling violently counter clockwise as the Prussian hooked him across his right cheek with his full force. The brunet cursed colorfully within his mind as he felt the corner of his lip burst; sending blood flying onto the floor of the potato eating bastard's house. A venomous scowl etched onto a handsome Italian face as Lovino set his eyes on the laughing albino.

'Fuck! That hurt like a motherfucker! Wait, what'd that asshole say? I don't even know, fuck that hurt so bad and NOW I'm pissed!'

"You bastard! You hit like a girl! _Merda!_ Even _idiota_ Feliciano hits with more balls than that!" he spat; the Italian wasn't going to let the Prussian know that the right hook he was given hurt like a bitch.

Well, it worked because soon the sound of a snarl reverberated in Lovi's ears, and soon Gilbert was rushing towards him almost desperately, clumsily. He had a shred of hope before the albino whirled his body around 360 degrees and slammed his heavy foot into the smaller man's ribcage.

"Augh!"

Hazel eyes widened emotionlessly as Lovino felt all of the air leave his lungs in one clean _swoosh_, he doubled over and let one knee fall as he trembled in anger, all the blood was rushing into his face as he gasped desperately for air.

"Kesesesese! Look at you now, you pussy! Man, I'm not even doing zis for Wes anymore, zis is now for mein own enjoyment!"

'That motherfucker!"

The Italian became infuriated as he found the last bit of strength inside of him and blindly charged towards the cackling idiot before him; his breath leaving him again when the albino sidestepped and dodged his attack easily, he felt himself falling.

'ohshitohshitohshit!'

The battle would've been over and done with right there and then, until the Prussian decided to grab the awkward chestnut curl that stuck out from the rest of his tresses, and tug harshly.

"How's zat feel you—"

"_Yousonofabitch_! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lovino faintly heard the obnoxious man yell, 'OH FUCK' as soon as he brought his knee up into the man's crotch; striking his vulnerable balls with one swift hit. The albino dropped to his knees immediately, holding onto his family jewels and crying for his mother. Lovino gave one last sneer before he turned on his heel; and ran towards the door. Slamming open and leaving the house open behind him, the small Italian ran as fast as his feet would possibly carry him. He ran until his feet began aching and his chest was heaving. Hiding inside of a dark alleyway, Lovi was doubled over with his hands on his knees; gulping up sweet precious air into his lungs, he stayed silent for a while.

"….FUCK YEA! TAKE THAT YOU POTATO SUCKING _IDIOTA!_"

The brunet had cocked his head to the clear sky and shouted his… "victory" to no one in particular before his chest throbbed painfully as a reminder of the sharp kick to his chest. Growling deeply in his throat, he held onto his chest gingerly and bit his lip, looking slightly desperate.

'Damn, I'm in no shape to be fighting anymore, and I think that jackass cracked one of my ribs…'

The brunet pulled out his cell phone before scanning through his contact list quickly; trying to find someone who would be willing to help him at this time.

'Austria? Fuck no. Hungary? Nah. Japan? Slant eyed bastard is in his own country right now!'

Lovino grit his teeth and stomped around angrily in his mini tantrum before kicking a full trash can; a searing amount of pain shot up his toe causing the angry Italian to drop his phone.

"OWW! _PEZZO DI MERDA!_ _FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! _ARGHHH, FUCK!"

People whom were passing by gave skeptical and dirty looks to the infuriated man at his temper tantrum, while some mothers covered their children's ears before running off to avoid their innocent ears being tainted. The brunet grit his teeth hard enough to feel his jaw begin to ache, he caressed his smarting foot gently as his chest screamed at him for attention.

'Fuck, now I'm in a fucking bad mood! Feliciano, you fucking _idiota_, I did this for you!' cursed the Italian mentally.

After the Italian calmed down, he sighed before looking down at the blinking screen of his cellular that was dropped onto the floor during his mini meltdown. 'Spain' read the white blaring screen. Lovino frowned as he held onto his aching side as he bent over to retrieve his phone and hit the 'call' button.

'Fuck… I don't even know if that damn bastard is here, for all I know he's screwing some—'

"_Hola_? Mi Romanito?"

A vein in Lovino's head pulsed at the sound of the nickname given to him by the damn idiot, he clenched the little plastic device furiously in his fist before he spat.

"_Idiota_! Don't call me that, but that's not the fucking point, where the hell are you at this moment?"

"Romano, you know most of us had to be in Germany to attend that meeting a while ago, _si_? I haven't left yet."

'Is this asshole trying to make fun of me?'

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU JERK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What? Why do you want to know?" Spain was beginning to become slightly concerned.

Romano blushed slightly and bowed his head as if the older nation was near him. "B-because, I kinda need you, _idiota._"

After hearing Romano's confession, Spain hurriedly gave the younger nation the address to the inn he was staying at, and the directions on how to get there. The place wasn't very far away from where Romano was at, so he just decided to walk with the phone against his ear, and Spain still on the other end of the line.

"Romanito, do you need for me to get you? Where are you, are you hurt?"

The brunet growled slightly as he snarled into the phone, "bastard! Stop calling me that! And no I don't I'm not some fucking girl! Besides, I'm already here so—"

The younger nation had barely entered through the doorway of the building before he suddenly spotted the tall figure running towards him with a pained expression on his face, his hazel eyes widening when he felt the larger man grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking desperately.

"Romano! What happened? Are you hurt? Why is your lip like that?"

Romano blushed deeply and scowled at the man in front of him when he realized that the people around them were giving the two curious looks, he pushed the other off of him before righting himself once more.

"Bastard! Don't treat me like a girl in front of all of these people, I don't like when you gather so much attention!"

Emerald orbs rolled in annoyance as Antonio grabbed onto the smaller man's wrist before dragging him away from the people who were still staring at the scene, and up the stairs towards the room where he was staying in.

"H-hey! Don't drag me like that you jerk!"

The older nation disregarded the flying insults as he brought the infuriated brunet into his room; as soon as he heard that his precious Romano was already at the inn he sprinted out of his room without bothering to remember to lock the door, much less close it.

"Are you even listening to me, Spain?"

The latter turned to face a surprised Romano before grabbing onto his shoulders once again; using one of his feet to kick the door closed while he questioned the smaller man.

"There, now we are alone. _Que paso_? Why are you hurt like that?"

Lovino rolled his hazel orbs and looked away from the worried Spaniard; he stared at the farthest wall across from himself in order not to meet the concerned eyes.

"_Idiota_, shouldn't you be cleaning my wounds instead of pestering me this way?" he finally muttered when the pregnant silence became awkward.

Antonio sighed as he let go of the stubborn Italian before heading to the bathroom where he turned on the hot water to run. He walked back over to the pouting nation and cocked his head to the side with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"First thing is to clean up your body, you look like you've had a rough night. But after that, you tell me what happened, _si_?"

The Italian rolled his eyes and gave a half-hearted shrug before he 'hm'd' in what Spain guessed was an affirmative. The Spaniard led the Italian to the bathroom and rolled up his sleeves and gave the smaller nation a waiting look, a dark eyebrow rose as Romano sneered.

"What? Can't I bathe by myself, pervert?"

"I'm not going with you, I'm going to help you clean up is all, and there aren't any BUTS about it, understood?" snapped Antonio.

The Italian swallowed audibly at the unusual sound of the authority of the older nation's voice, he gingerly stripped his coat, undershirt, tie, belt, boots and socks off before covering himself with his hands shyly.

"Eh, d-do I really fucking have to do this in front of—"

"Lovino Vargas, just do it!"

The smaller of the two men groaned as he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the ground along with his green silk boxers before quickly getting into the warm water with a relieved sigh; warm water had never felt so much better in his entire life compared to now.

'Wow…' thought Antonio.

The Spaniard's eyes traveled along the whole length of Lovino's body obscurely; his skin was light and the Italian's body was lean but definitely not flimsy or weak, the skin was perfect without a single blemish. His arms had light muscle and his shoulders were lean as well, Lovino had a perfect and thin body, but not enough to be considered to be feminine. The Spaniard felt his cock twitch alive at the sight of his delicious little _tomatito_ completely bare and nude in the water.

'Of course I've seen my little Romanito nude when he lived with me; I washed his back and hair when he was in the bath, but I never thought he would grow to be so… Tempting…'

Hazel eyes shifted to look at the staring Spaniard, making Romano curl his body and hug onto his knees embarrassedly, only to flinch when his side began to emit a dull, stabbing pain.

"Oi, s-stop looking at me you pervert!" he stammered as his cheeks began to redden.

Spain's orbs squinted when he noticed the huge, ugly purple bruise that began to show on Lovino's side, he snapped out of his stupor and quickly grabbed a loofa and soap then began to wash down the snappy Italian. Antonio made sure to be careful with the nation around his lip, side and of course; his hair. He didn't want to pay the dear price for touching the huge curl that stuck out from the rest of Lovino's tresses even when damp with the warm water.

After he was done cleaning the wounds and washing down Lovino, Antonia helped the bickering Italian out of the tub and dried him off thoroughly (much to the latter's chagrin). The older nation let the water drain while he wrapped bandages around the pale, lean torso, then began dabbing the busted flesh of Lovino's lip with disinfectant.

"O-oww! No more of that, bastard!" Lovi growled as he swatted the q-tip away from his face before trotting back into Spain's room. The latter watched with light curiosity as the Italian took a pair of his sweat pants and slipped them on without permission (and underwear) before walking over to his bed, and flopping down on the unmade top, rolling over so his back was facing the Spaniard.

'Those pants are too big from him…' mused Antonio after he noticed the grey sweats slide down slightly; revealing a lick of pale skin over a strong hip. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes slowly traced over the imaginary line that made Lovi's ass and hips, then up his side and arms, and lastly his slim neck.

The Spaniard finally decided to walk over to the bed where his little Lovi lay, then to sit on the edge of the bed and begin to stroke the damp chestnut locks. The Italian's eyes widened as he smacked the hand away without turning around to look at Antonio.

"Jerk, don't do that…!" he snapped.

Spain responded by getting onto the bed behind Lovi and wrapping his arms around the lithe body, kissing behind his ear gently. The Italian's body stiffened as he felt the Spaniard's soft lips brush against his ear and something hard pressing against his backside. A light blush danced over the bridge of Lovi's nose when he realized what it must've been; although he always acted rude and insulting towards the Spaniard, he had always admired him and wanted him all for himself (and ONLY for himself). Feliciano had always gotten what he wanted, and Lovino was willing to help his little brother (no matter how much of an idiot he was) and protect them, but there was NO way in hell he would give up Spain. The few times when Feli had the nerve to talk to Spain had Lovi's anger shooting sky high.

"…What do you think you're doing, jerk?" muttered Lovino.

Green eyes were lidded as the Spaniard nibbled the ear presented to him gently, Romano uttering a soft gasp from the gesture. "I just wish you trusted me more, Romanito.."

The Italian's body trembled slightly as he felt the other nation's hand running up the length of his side, he grabbed onto it in order to stop it with a shaking hand. "I-I do trust you though, stupid…!"

Antonio twisted his own wrist in order to take ahold of Lovino's hand then lifted his body to loom over the other's; pinning him down onto the bed in the process, he could feel the younger nation's breath hitch slightly in his throat. The Spaniard leaned down to whisper gently into the sensitive ear after giving it a quick kiss.

"Then show me how much you trust me, Romano…"

Although he was hesitant at first, Lovino's body eventually relaxed while his eyes squeezed shut, silently granting the larger of the two the permission he ached for. Antonio smiled as he leaned down to lick and suck at the younger nation's collarbone; the taste was sweet and clean, almost like mint, it was a flavor that the Spaniard knew he'd never tire of. Romano began whimpering and sighing softly at the feeling of Spain's teeth scraping over his flawless skin, his toes curled lightly as the larger man began kissing his way down his body slowly, savoring every inch of him.

The Spaniard rolled his tongue around the inside of Lovi's navel while his hands played with the waistband of the grey sweats; making the Italian bit his lip desperately to conceal the moans that were bubbling up in his chest.

"Nnngghh, d-don't do that you weird _idiota_, stop being a p-pervert…"

Lovino sighed as he felt his lower half being exposed to the cold air before hazel eyes snapped open, he sat up quickly only to see Spain staring at his manhood that had grown to its full arousal through their light play. Lovi's blush deepened as he tried to cover his dick up with his hands as he stammered.

"W-wait, don't look at that _Spagna_…!"

The older nation chuckled as he took the others hands and pinned them down roughly before looking up at the smaller man with a grin, his name sounded so sexy when his favorite person said it in his native language.

"I never knew that my little Romanito grew up this much, it makes me happy to see that I can make you this excited…"

The Italian was about to make a nasty retort before he felt the Spaniard's hot tongue roll over his weeping slit slowly, making a shiver rack though his whole body.

"Ohhh, d-do that again…!"

Antonio closed his eyes as he ran his tongue up and down Lovi's thick shaft, his actions mimicking a puppy with a tasty bone. He swirled his tongue against the bulbous head before taking the whole length into his mouth; a portion of it hitting the back of his throat before he began moving his tongue around the length in a lude fashion.

"Oh fuck yes…!"

Lovino was able to release his hands from Spain's grip to grasp onto the dark brown locks desperately. His breathing became more rapid as the Spaniard began to bob his head up and down on the pulsing shaft, his vision became foggy; Spain's mouth was practically melting his pulsing cock, and no other feeling had (or ever will) compare to it.

The Spaniard used every trick in his book; running his thumbnail along the weeping slit, deep throating the thick rod of flesh suddenly, licking the base of Lovino's cock and other dirty things that had the Italian's mind whirling a million miles an hour. Soon, his back was arching and his toes where curling, he tugged at Spain's brown curls in warning for his voice was beginning to fail him.

"Hah, ahhh, mmm, S-Spain! I'm going to c-cum…!"

This only seemed to urge the older nation to bob his head even faster; slamming the desperate cock back against his throat almost viciously as he gently ran his teeth along the stiff length.

"N-no! Stupid, jerk! _Idiota_, I'm going to end up— AHHHH!"

With one final, harsh suck, Lovino felt his arch back on its own accord and his hands grip tightly to the hair in his fists as he felt his dick releasing into the melting chamber, twitching as the last few spurts were released. Much to Lovino's surprise, the Spaniard sat back up after swallowing the thick load without any hesitation.

"You, you actually swallowed it?" panted the Italian.

Peridot eyes glinted with amusement as the Spaniard chuckled deeply, the sound sent a few shivers down Lovino's spine (not that he'd ever tell him that, of course). "Of course, it's a part of you, why wouldn't I want it?"

The Italian only rolled his eyes at the other nation's words and frowned. "pervert" He muttered.

Antonio emitted a short bark of laughter before he slipped off his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants, Lovino could only yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing now?"

The Spaniard had stopped momentarily to stare back into hazel eyes before he blinked in confusion. "I thought you trusted me?"

The surprised Italian only continued to stare at him without any response.

The Spaniard only began buttoning up his pants again as he sighed "oh, well we don't have to if you don't want—"

"Wait!" the Italian squeaked.

He couldn't help but blush and look away as he crossed his arms over his chest before muttering in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Don't put your pants back on, _idiota_… I want to do it too…"

Spain blinked in confusion before chuckling as he continued removing his jeans and boxers.

'He's so cute when he's all shy like that…' he trailed off before standing naked before the younger nation in all his glory with the offending cloth around his ankles.

The Italian's eyes widened to double their normal size as he had to fight to keep his jaw from hanging open; the Spaniard had a muscular build (not too overwhelming thought, just perfect) with bronzed skin from being out in the sun, his arms and neck were well corded with muscle that came with training in battles, a light line of hair went from the bottom of the older nation's navel to well… above his penis, which was insanely thick, long and almost menacing. Anyways, but the thing that the Italian found had his dick pulsing back for another round probably were all the scars that marred the tan body, of all shapes and sizes, the most noticeable though was a large scar that ran from the right of his collarbone to his mid stomach.

"Heh… They're ugly, aren't they?" the Spaniard said sheepishly when he noticed the younger nation's staring at his body.

Romano whipped his head up to snap defensively at the Spaniard; "No way! They're one of the most attractive parts about you, jerk!"

It was Spain's turn to be surprised at the Italians outbreak, all his life he tried his hardest to conceal the scars that he received during his countless battles with other nations; some weaker, and some strong enough to leave the larger ones. And now that he was confident enough to show the person he cared for most his scars, not caring what he thought of them, and knowing that he liked them made Spain smile genuinely.

"I'm glad you like them, mi Romanito. Now I'm going to prepare you, is that alright?"

Romano blushed and nodded before Spain got onto his knees in between Lovino's parted legs, taking a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and squirting an appropriate amount onto his fingers, coating them generously. Emerald eyes looked up to meet nervous hazel as Spain cooed reassuringly.

"_Mi amor_, if it hurts then tell me, _si_?"

The blushing Italian ignored the pet name as he nodded his head vigorously. The larger of the two gently rubbed the tight ring of muscle in order to let it relax, before wiggling a finger into the tight, hot cavern. Lovino could only gasp and flinch in discomfort at the intrusion, making the older of the two worry.

"Are you ok? Should I—"

"N-no just keep going…!"

Soon enough the Spaniard was biting his bottom lip as he slipped his index finger in and out of the tight hole while Romano squirmed and flinched occasionally; he was fighting back the urge to make the Spaniard stop before anything else happened, but he didn't want to let the opportunity that he wished for since the day he began developing feelings for the nation to go. Spain began absentmindedly stroking his own thick length as he slipped in another finger, burying it to the very hilt. The younger nation gasped and wiggled uncomfortably, he was about to tell the Spaniard to get the fuck off of him before an intense white static blurred his entire vision.

"Ahh shit! Do that one more time!"

Spain groaned low in his chest as he hooked his fingers once more, hitting the smaller man's prostate with deadly accuracy. Lovino's back arched deeply as his pleasure button was pressed again and again roughly, and even uttered a few moans when the older nation began to prepare him by scissoring his fingers.

"Damnit, just fucking fuck me!"

Antonio felt a tremor run deep through his body before he slipped his fingers out of the prepared hole with a satisfactory _squelch_. He took his cock into his hand and began to tease the twitching entrance with the bulbous head, earning multiple mewls from the younger nation who will never admit to making later on in the future. With one quick thrust, Antonio sank his stiff rod of flesh deep into Romano, sheathing himself completely all while brushing against the other man's prostate flawlessly. He panted hard from the melting heat and constricting feeling alone, the urge to cum was already prominent.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good Romano…"

The Spaniard began thrusting ruthlessly into the stretched hole, throwing Lovino's legs over his shoulders in order to bury himself even deeper into the velvet like heat. The latter's voice became hoarse with each cry and moan he directed to the ceiling. Lovino gripped tight onto the bed sheets as the older nation picked up his pace, nearing bed breaking speed.

Each snap of Spain's hips had Lovi's head doing backflips; his mind was fogged up due to the overwhelming and musky scent of sex that was trapped in the now unbearably hot bedroom. He didn't know which way was up or which was down, what time it was or more importantly, who he was, but he did not give one flying fuck at this moment. Soon the Italian mindlessly began to hump his hips upwards to meet the rough thrusts in order to have the thick arousal sink deeper into his ass.

"A-ahh! _Ay dio_! Fuck! Harder _Spagna_!"

Antonio snarled in a beastly (and uncharacteristically) fashion when he heard the man beneath him scream out his name, it made his cock grow even harder inside of the tightening canal. He leaned down in order to bite a pale shoulder and moan into the reddened flesh almost desperately.

"Romano, I'm so fucking close to cumming, mmm… Scream my name again…!"

And with that command the older nation began to plow into the lithe body at an inhuman speed and strength, the Italian letting out a choked moan/scream from the intense bursts of ecstasy his body was receiving. Lovino felt a white-hot coil beginning to tighten inside of his abdomen; he needed his euphoric release more than just desperately. He dug his fingernails into the flesh of Antonio's forearm as he began to practically taste his release.

"OH MY GOD! FUCK! _SPAGNA_ MORE MORE PLEASE!" screamed Lovino loud enough to wake the dead.

At the last moment Antonio smashed his lips onto the younger nations in a deep, passionate kiss while his hips snapped back and forth randomly yet ferociously, he soon felt the canal tightening and spasming around his aching cock; signaling that Romano was finally reaching the peak of his own ecstasy. He felt a few drops of Romano's cum splat against his torso, and with a few well-placed thrusts, Antonio felt his own seed being released deep into his lover's ass, both of the men's sight exploding with white stars and their hearing being blocked out during that moment. He rode out his orgasm the best he could with the last few thrusts before making sure to slip out and collapse next to the spent Italian; he didn't need him getting snappy at a time like this.

Lidded peridot eyes scanned the Italian's normally pouty face which currently had a hint of a tired smile plastered onto it. Antonio reached his hand out to stroke Lovino's cheek gently as if not wanting to hurt him. The Italian gently nipped at the fingertips in a daze as he watched the other carefully. When both men had finally regained their breath, Spain was the first to speak up.

"So, do tell me. What did happen to you, _mi amor_?" he mused.

The Italian huffed slightly before sitting up against the headboard and looking away from the curious Spaniard. "Don't call me that, jackass. But it was the potato-bastard's brother, I found him at the bastard's house and we got into a fight… It' no fucking big deal…"

'Theres my Romanito that I know so well' Antonio couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"But what were you doing at Germany's house then?"

The Italian thought for a minute before he spoke again. "I wanted to protect Feliciano, so I went to talk to the jerk. But he wasn't there, I'm guessing he made up with Feli though… My _idiota_ of a brother has always had that guy to protect him…"

The Spaniard only laughed before he wrapped his arms around the flaring Italian securely, and then placed a gentle kiss on the flawless cheek. A scarlet blush ran across Romano's cheeks as he exclaimed.

"What the hell are—"

"Romano, you aren't alone on this one. Feli may have Germany to protect him, but I'm going to be the one to protect you now, no matter what should happen to you,_ si_?"

Lovino only bowed his head as he muttered "you… you.. CHEESY BASTARD!"

"Whaaaaattt?" Romanito! I'm being serious! I… I.. I want to protect you… please?" cried the Spaniard.

By now, Romano's face was completely coated in red as he huffed arrogantly and turned away; he didn't know how to handle these types of situations and he thought for a while before finally sneering. "Well... I guess having you around in that sense won't be THAT bad, right?"

Antonio smiled widely as he nodded his head in agreement, and then tightened his arms around his little Romanito.

"No, it's going to be amazing."

* * *

Translations;

_-Figlio di puttanta_ = Son of a whore (Italian)

_-Merda _= Shit (Italian)

_-Idiota_ = Idiot (Italian)

_-Pezzo di merda_ = Piece of shit (Italian)

_-Hola_ = Hello (Spanish)

_-Si_ = Yes (Spanish)

_-Mi amor_ = My love (Spanish)

WOWZA. I am sooo tired now, heh. How'd you guys like that? I know it's sweeter than the other one-shot with Prussia but eh, I felt sappier today. But yea, I just realllyyyy wanted to get this done before the school week started, so I hope you all like my sleep deprived sex, now it's nighty night time for Zaku~ so review me into my own sexy bliss (I'm such a creep), talk to me, ask questions, PM me, and stay posted with me. Ja na~

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


End file.
